A Horrible Miracle
by JordanMireldis
Summary: Jade's POV Tori looses a bet to Jade both spend the night at the Vega's house and things quickly go downhill from there. But even terrible things can end up fine, right? Summary sucks. Story co-written with jade.west.5851127 /u/4285784/jade-west-5851127.
1. Chapter 1

"No way, Jade! You totally cheated!" the younger Vega sister growls and throws the controller down furiously. I smirk placing down my controller. "Told ya I'm going to beat you" She huffs and looks at me sitting back down again as her sister comes downstairs heading straight into the kitchen. "Trina, if me and Jade made a bet and she cheated in the game would it count?" Tori asks smiling at her sister. "I don't care either way." The older Vega replies as she shoots a glance at me then swallowed softly. "I mean, if she won then she won." She quickly exits the room up the hall disappearing.

Tori watches her shaking her head slightly. "Fine, your slave for a week it is." It was sorta entertaining to see her try to get her sister to help. But of course she won't. Even though I never really hurt her she seems to be scared of me, much to my pleasure.

I lean back on her couch, crossing my arms in front of me. "Let's see what I'm gonna do with you." I say looking over at her. "You aren't going to be a sore looser, right?" „No. I lost, you won. We made a deal." She lets out a loud sigh looking over at me. "Good girl." I mock her.

She looks away for a minute and walks past me to the kitchen to fixing herself a soda looking back at me, „You want something to drink?" "Well, something to drink would be good right now." I think for a moment. "Oh and get me something to eat, will ya?" I make myself comfortable while waiting for her to return with my drink.

„What would you like to eat? We have pizza, and chicken wings," She says crossing her arms quietly after handing me a cola. "Hmm, pizza would be fine." I reply taking a few sips of my cola. "Hey, no ice?" I hold out my drink to her smirking. _Yes, this week is going to be fun. I can demand whatever I want and Tori can't do anything about it. Think I could get used to it._

She sighs taking it to the kitchen getting a few ice cubes and putting it in the glass before walking back over and handing it to me. Then she heads back into the kitchen putting the pizza into the oven. I watch her preparing the food, after a while I turn and inspect the DVD collection she's got next to her TV. Comedies, some animated movies most likely bought when Tori and her sister where younger, a few documentaries it's quite a wide variety of genres.

After a while Tori comes over opening a small cabinet at the top. „A few I actually like," She says handing the small stack of DVD's to me before heading back into the kitchen. I take a look at those DVDs. I never imagined her to watch horror movies. "Those are good." I mumble while putting aside DVD by DVD. After a while I found one I haven't seen already. Quickly I read the backside of the cover, it seems to be interesting now just hope the special effects aren't cheap and it should be quite an entertaining movie.

I glance over at Tori, back at the DVD and then to the TV. "You don't mind, do you?" I say as I insert the disk into the player. "No. That's my favorite one actually," She laughs quietly and pulls the pizza from the oven cutting it. „One or two slices?" She said scooping one onto her own plate. "Two" I say as I switch on the movie. I'm still wondering how somebody like Tori manages to survive watching a movie like this. But I am glad she most likely won't shriek or beg me to turn it off. Not that I a while Tori hands me my pizza plate, eating the last bit of hers. Plopping down on the couch she slightly shakes her cup before taking a sip.

I sit down the plate after eating the last bit. _The movie is good, maybe I should get a copy of it for my own collection._ "Hey Vega" I quickly look over at her. "Enjoy your free time while it lasts" I grin and focus back on the movie. My view went over to her direction again. I did expect some sort of answer but there was nothing. Apparently she fell asleep. Well, sleeping people don't reply.

I grin thinking of how I could scare her but the longer I look at her the more I refuse these thoughts. I have to admit Tori looks sorta cute when she's asleep. _Wait. Why the hell am I thinking such things?_ I shake my head slightly, trying to get rid of these thoughts and continue watching the movie.

Towards the end of the movie Tori sits up stretching letting out a yawn as she looks around. Smiling slightly she got up to get herself some more drink, „Want some more soda?" Tori ask as she pours herself some more tea. Her voice is soft and scratchy, obvious still sleepy.

"Oh, you're up" I reply and look at the empty glass on the table. I pick it up and bring it into the kitchen, along with the plate. Handing the glass over to Tori I slightly stomp my right foot "Darn pins and needles" I growl. Tori jumps slightly seemingly surprised at my sudden movement flinching away as she dropped the glass. She swallows hard and kneels down to pick up the broken glass. Sighing she sweeps up the glass before dumping it into the trash and pulling another cup shakily from the cabinet

I watch her cleaning up the mess she just created. "You alright there?" I ask slightly leaning against the kitchen table getting a quiet nod as reply. Tori looks away and shifts her weight quietly. She puts a few ice cubes into the cup and then pours some soda into it. She reaches up and rubs her cheek as she looks away towards Trina's room and then down at the floor sadly taking a large gulp of her tea.

I notice her staring in the direction Trina has vanished earlier. I take a few sips while I keep watching her. "Hey, you're not thinking your sister will freak out about a broken glass, right?" "No," she whines and looks away tugging at the bottom of her shirt pulling it down some before she turns and walks over to the piano quietly looking out the window. She sighs and looks over at the clock, „Jade it's 1 am, you're welcome to stay if you want to. I don't want you driving home this late," She whispers and turns looking at me moving over quietly.

Quite surprised that it's already that late I look out of the window. Seems like it started to rain while we, or better I have been watching that movie. I honestly don't want to go out there. _Cold, raining? No thanks._ "Well Vega, I'm gonna accept the offer but only because it gives me more time to make you do whatever I want" I point out. Thinking I go back to the couch. "Say, is your sister a heavy sleeper?"

"Yes," she says bluntly as she walks over and sits down on the couch looking at me quietly, „Why?" "Got something for you to do." I say as I shoot her a smirk. "Go play some on the piano." Even though I wouldn't admit I was quite impressed as I saw her audition video for the platinum music awards. She blushes looking at me quietly and then looks over at the piano rubbing her neck,"Umm what do you want me to play?" "I don't know. Just play whatever comes to your mind." I say leaning back on the couch.

She sits down at the piano and thinks for a minute before she lets her fingers dance over the keys in a beautiful motion playing "Garden of Dreams" by Giovanni. I listen to her playing, a smile spreading across my face. Tori Vega is very talented even though I tried to make her believe otherwise at times. I close my eyes allowing the melody to take over my thoughts. Soon I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up the room around me is dark. _It must still be very early in the morning._ I stretch out and suddenly notice something different. _This is definitely not my room._ Reaching out my hand as I carefully search of a lamp or something. It takes a little while until I find something. Switching on the small lamp on the nightstand I look around the room. For a moment I had no idea where I am but I remember. _Question is, how did I get up here?_

Still sleepy I climb out of the bed. Shaking slightly I yawn. _Now what?_ I think for a moment before I wrap the warm blanket around myself and slowly walk down the stairs. I find Tori lying on the couch. Sitting down next to her I watch her for a moment. Even though I can barely see anything I smile watching her sleep peacefully. I think and reach out my arm, about to poke her so she'll wake up. But in the very last moment I decided not to wake her but watch a little longer instead.

After a while she starts to stir in her sleep, causing the small thin blanket pulled over her to fall off. She curls up in a tighter ball and clutches her shirt tight, pulling it up slightly exposing part of a small bruise, many of which are scattered over her back. She whines and squirm some, "Trina, no!" She whimpers in her sleep clawing at the couch.

My soft gaze turns into some hateful stare as I watch her longer. _Those bruises, her sleep-talking..._ I don't know what exactly happened but I am darn sure if I'd know I would storm right up into her room and kill her. Judging Tori's behaviour she must have been trough something horrible.

"Vega." I shake her slightly. "Tori, wake up it's just a dream nobody is harming you" I say shaking her a little more. She jumps from her sleep and whines hiding her face shaking badly. It seems to take her some time to fully realize she was just dreaming. "Jade, don't let her hit me anymore please," she whispers after a while and buries her face in my chest, tears on her cheeks. "I just… It hurts so bad."

_So I was right. That bitch did hurt her._ Biting my lip I slowly wrap my arms around Tori holding her tight, fighting the urge to beat the crap out of her sister. _Nothing against some mocking but physically harming someone, especially someone younger or weaker than you is just wrong, fucking wrong._ Yeah_, surprise, even Jade West does have some morals. I can't help it but seeing someone so seemingly defenceless in pain or fear just triggers some sort of protective instinct to kick in._

"Shhh, it's okay. It's over now. I'll make sure she won't hurt you. She'll never do that to you again." I whisper smoothing down her hair. She nuzzles up to me, pushing our bodies together so that they fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces. I pull the cover close around her to keep both of us warm as Tori starts to relax some in my arms.

Wiping her tears away quietly looking up to me she pauses before leaning up to kiss my cheek, „Thank you Jade." I blush a little as her soft lips touch my skin. _What the hell was that?_ _I am more surprised that I enjoyed it than the fact Tori friggin´ Vega just kissed me. Just a kiss on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless._

I look down at her, smiling gently. "Hey, nobody is going to hurt you. Well, nobody excepts me maybe." I chuckle and lean my head on top of hers. „You can go back to bed, I know this couch isn't very comfortable," She whispers and wraps her arms around my waist gently holding herself close to me. "Sure." I say and gently pick her up. "But you aren't going to spend the rest of this night on this couch either" I smirk and start carrying her up the stairs towards her room.

"I guess your bed is big enough to fit us both." _Wait what? We aren't even… Well I guess we did develop some sort of friendship lately. Whatever. _"Well we might have to cuddle, but I'm sure we'll fit," Tori giggles and plays with my hair quietly. Freezing she glances back as we can hear music playing from Trina's room. Sighing she crawls out of my arms, "Damn it, I don't want to listen to her moan anymore."

_Alright, that's it._ "You go into your room." I say quietly, wrapping her into the blanket that has just been covering the two of us. I gently shove her towards the door of her room before turning to head towards Trina's room. I don't even bother to knock or anything, instead I just storm in. "You! What have you done to her?" I yell, standing in the doorway of the older Vega's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Trina groans as the guy quickly jerks away and covers himself up. She looks up at me rolling her eyes, „The music is on for a reason, get out!" She yells and reaches for whatever is in her grasp to chunk it at me. I don't know what Trina has been throwing but it was quite solid. _That's going to leave a bruise_. _I don't care, I've got more important things to take care of_.

"I won't go anywhere until I am done with you." I growl taking a step towards Trina's bed. "And you" I say shooting a glare at the dude. "Get the fuck out of here!" I can feel a small stream of blood slowly running down my forehead but I couldn't care less.

Trina growls shoving the dude away, before pulling her pants up „I said get out of my room!" She yells moving towards me, shoving me back. „Don't touch her!" Tori screams and slams herself forwards knocking her sister away from me standing between us. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" _Whoa, where did she come from? Didn't I tell her to stay inside HER room?_ She stands in front of me in a protective manner, glancing back. She seems to freeze for a moment seeing the blood slowly running down my forehead.

She turns to catch Trina's fist hard to the side of her head causing her to fall to the floor in pain. „Now look what you made me do." Trina grins, looking over at me. I rush on my knees beside the younger Vega. _This shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't get hurt. Damn why didn't she stay in her own room, in safety? Silly Vega, why did you stand up for me?_ I gently stroke her arm as I stand up again.

"It wasn't the first time, was it?" I growl at Trina tears blurring my glare as I throw myself towards her, knocking her to the ground. "No way, I must say it is fun to hit her, you should try it sometime," she taunts and shoves me off with her boney knee. Apparently Trina is way stronger than I thought.

Inhaling deeply I shoot a quick glance around the room looking for anything I could use. There_, a guitar. That should do it._ I stretch out, quickly grabbing the guitar only to slam it at her head in a swift movement. I don't hesitate to knee on top of her, pinning her down. I'm definitely not giving her a chance to fight back again. "Too bad. It's way more fun hitting you" I hiss slamming my fist into her again and again.

Soon she just lays unconscious under me her body jerking only as a nerval response to the continued beating. "J...Jade," I swear I would have beaten her to death if I wouldn't have heard that faint whimper. "Tori" I whisper under my breath as I turn around. "She's all yours." I say glaring at the dude, kicking Trina one last time before I head back to Tori. I shoot her a quick smile as I look down at her. I wipe the blood off my forehead before gently picking her up, carrying her into her own room.

She whines, laying in my arms as she reaches up to rub her bruised, swollen temple, "Jade it hurts so bad." She hides her face in my chest and grips my shirt gently. "It's gonna be fine, she hurt you the last time, I promise" I whisper as the guy enters the room cautiously looking at me. I just want to send him to hell but it's not his fault. „Is...Is she okay? The little one I mean?" He says pointing towards Tori. Looking down at her and back at him I let out a sigh. "I hope." I finally speak fighting back those tears.

"Let's see." He walks over slowly and looks down at her temple. "Ahh, that doesn't look natural... Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" He moves the hair gently from Tori's face and stared down at her sadly. She grips my hand slowly and open her eyes slightly to look up at me, „Please, I can't take this pain," She begs. Looking down at Tori and back up at him I nod. Just a simple nod, nothing more. I'm not able to speak I'm too scared, too terrified she might be seriously injured.

"I pick her up, holding her tight as I hurry down the stairs. The guy went ahead, already holding the door open and even opened the car so I can get her inside. _Man, sometimes I am so glad I rarely lock my car._ With a single nod I let him know to stay on the backseat with her while I drive. But he shakes his head, mumbling something about staying behind to make sure everything is alright when Mr. and Mrs. Vega come back. _Whatever._ Pulling out of the driveway I sped up not caring about any traffic. I just want to get Tori to the hospital, fast.

It's morning now, the sun slowly trying to peak over the horizon. I hear soft, quiet sobs from the backseat. "It's alright, you're going to be fine. We'll be there in no time, you'll see." I whisper, trying to comfort her a little. I know it won't help much but for now it's all I can do. I'm not a doctor even if I want to I can't make her feel better. _Fuck, I need to call in so they can prepare everything to help her even faster._

I get my phone out of my pocket and run down my contacts. As much as I hated Beck for putting up those seemingly useless emergency numbers into my contacts I am endlessly grateful he did now. I feel my heart beating like it's going to explode any second while waiting for someone to answer the call. After some seconds I can hear a voice. _Thank god._ I quickly explain Tori's condition and that I am on the way while tears silently run down my face. Tori lets out a pain filled breath before laying still in my back seat, barely breathing.

Slightly panicking I am glad we finally arrived. _I don't give a damn if I am allowed to park the car right at the hospital's entrance or not. This is an emergency so all rules and laws are lifted and if not, screw them._ I get Tori out of the car and quickly carry her inside, a small group of doctors and nurses already awaiting us. I'm glad she's finally getting help, real help. A nurse tells me to wait as all the others vanish down a long hall, taking Tori with them. I sink into a chair, burying my face into my hands hoping she'll be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed. Hours I spent either pacing through the waiting room or just sitting there, staring at the wall. „Vega?" I jump up as I finally hear that familiar name being called out. "How is she" I ask hurrying over to the doctor. "Can I see her?" I try to stay as calm as possible but inside I am torn apart. I hope for the best but fear the worst.

The doctor takes a few steps back and rubs his neck, „This uh...isn't easy. She… well, come with me. Stay very quiet though please." He says and leads me down a long hallway finally stopping in front of a door. He looks at me, „Now it may be shocking but don't freak out, please no loud noises. What exactly happened to her again?" He looks up and clicks his pen nervously.

I gulp, I'm not sure if I am ready for this. I wished for him to say something like "She'll have to stay for a few days but will be like new afterwards." _Why the fuck didn't he say that?_ I form my hands into fists as I notice my palms getting all sweaty. "She... she got into a fight with her sister and... got hit on her head." I answer barely audible. Even if I'd want to talk louder and be allowed to I couldn't. It's like this damn panic took my voice away.

"And she is what to you? Sister, cousin, fiancé?" He looks down as he scribbles some notes on the clipboard. He glances up at me and raises his brows waiting for an answer, „Because we found a ring on her engagement finger, does it belong to you?" He straightens up some and shifts his weight. I think for a brief moment. _What am I to her? I don't know. We haven't had time to figure out. What am I gonna say? Sister? Fiancé? Damnit Jade you've got to come up with something, quick. Wait, he said something about a ring. That'll work._ "Fiancé" I say using my acting skills to appear reasonable. "She got that ring from me" _Damn, where did she get it from? Well, doesn't matter yet. _

"Right, and what is your name? For the documents?" He says and glances at his wristwatch quickly before placing his eyes back on me, letting them wonder down slightly. "Jade West." I respond growing slightly impatient. It's killing me not to know what's going on with Tori but it kills me even more to know she's in terrible, if not life threatening condition."Mrs. West, please try and understand. Mrs. Vega is in there on that bed. She can hear you, and feel everything happening around her. She's in a coma, and can not respond. It's unclear to say how long this could last, comas are unpredictable, sometimes they wake up a few days later, and sometimes, they may never wake up. Just, I ask you to go in there and not be mad at her, or with yourself. Make peace with her while you still have the chance, because she may not wake up, and if she does, there is no guarantee she'll be the same." He says and pats my shoulder gently. He offers a weak smile, something of comfort as he turns and walks down the hall, „If you need anything, there is a call button for a nurse beside the bed. We'll talk about details later." He added before disappearing.

_Coma? May no wake up again? No! Is this some crude sort of nightmare? Please let it be a nightmare and make me wake up right now. This can't be happening._ I close my eyes as I deeply inhale and set a step inside the room. As I open my eyes again I see Tori laying on a bed, countless of machines and other medical stuff hooked up to her. For a moment I want to run out, just get away from this sight. But I stay, at least I'll try to be strong. Slowly I walk up to her gently taking her hand as I try to smile. "Hey, I know you can hear me and I know you can't answer so don't even try to... Don't waste your energy on that, you'll need it to get better. You will get better okay? You just have to." I finally manage to say even though I have to pause quite often to fight down those sobs. "You're strong, you can fight this. Soon you'll be all fine again." I add gently rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

5 months later…

Sitting in class was torture for the last few months and it still is. School feels so empty without Tori. Sure there are still André, Cat, Robbie and...Beck but it's not the same. We're all missing her cheerful personality. _Dang, even Cat lost most of her positive spirit_. They all know what happened, well, they know that something happened. I told them Tori had an accident. I don't know if she'd want them to know what really happened. I decided I'd wait to tell the real story when she could give me the okay to do so. So far only her, Trina their parents and I know. Trina and their parents kept their mouth shut. Guess they fear any legal action.

They even stopped visiting Tori after a few days. Well, I'm glad they did. I keep glaring at the clock, wishing for the time to go by faster. Just one more hour and I can get to her again. Maybe, just maybe her condition improved a little more. Thinking about how she already improved by now makes a wide smile grow across my face. Even though it's just been minor things it was still a reason to hope. Finally school is over. I rush to my car and head to the hospital.

I enter the hospital with a "get well soon" teddy in my hand. Cat asked me to give it to Tori. She feels sorta bad for not visiting her as often as the others do but she has a hard time seeing her like this. Well, we all do. Just one hall and I arrive. I open the door and walk over to her bed smiling as I see she's holding the shirt I gave her. "Hey Tori, how are you doing today?" I ask as I sit down next to her bed. "Here, this is from Cat, she hopes you like it." I smile as I put the teddy bear into her free hand. As soon as I placed the bear into her hand she's clutching it tightly before slowly struggling and moving her hand up to hug it close to her. She let go of the shirt and with a visibly shaking arm reaches over flexing her hand, reaching out for mine blindly. I take her hand into mine as her eyes start to flutter. They open slightly, then half way, then all the way.

She smiles weakly up at me and tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Her smile slips away and she closes her eyes letting the few tears roll down her cheeks, before opening them again. Looking back up at me her mouth forms a silent „Thank you." She slides up on the bed, after struggling for a moment and leans up kissing my cheek before collapsing again panting heavily. She looks up and locks eyes with me.

I am darn sure I've never been as happy as I was when she finally opened her eyes. I just stood there grinning like a maniac. Finally the day I've been awaiting, I've been hoping to come for so long, it's here. The way she looked up to me, the way her face formed a smile it just told me she's still the old Tori. The one that stood up against her violent sister to stop a fight between me and her 5 months ago. I am so glad I can't even find the right words for it.

"Welcome back." that's all I manage to say before tears started to blur my vision but this time they are tears of joy. All the despair I carried with me for all these months just vanished. All the time she's been unresponsive I've been trying my hardest to hide my crying from her, all those silent sobs while waiting for Tori to finally open her eyes. I wanted her to notice only the hope I had, hope for her to get better. But now she can see those tears and I don't mind. I wouldn't even mind if the whole world would see those tears. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity I've got her back.

She looks away quietly and down at the teddy bear smiling her big silly smile as she hugs it up against her face, burying her tear covered cheeks in it. She lets her eyes gaze blankly at a balloon her parents had brought her, along with a box of chocolates. She frowns and closes her eyes before pulling me close on the edge of the bed cuddling up to me like she did that one night on the couch. I'm quite shocked as she pulls me into the bed but it felt so darn good.

"See, I told you you're going to make it" I whisper into her ear, remembering those words I told her back when I first got into this room. Right now I just remember all those times I spent by her side, telling her lots of things about school, our friends, anything that came to my mind. Now laying here with her in this hospital bed, holding her close I just completely realize that I never want to let her go. She's my Vega. I almost lost her once and I am not going to let that happen again. Tori looks up at me and opens her mouth trying to force some words out, and she finally manages to say something.

She reaches up and places a hand on my cheek wiping the tears away with her thumb, „Jade…" her voice is soft and raspy but still filled with the same kindness as always, „Thank you." She looks like she was about to say more but instead she leans forward closing her eyes. She falls into my arms sweetly and pushes our bodies closer together until we just seem to be one big tangled mess. She kisses me sweetly and passionately, as weak as she is she fights through it managing to give me one loving kiss saying everything.

I look down at her wondering where she's got that strength but however she managed that I am glad. Glad that she did what she did. It just saves me from so much explaining I just couldn't do. I meant to say those 3 little words all the time but I never managed to actually do it. I was scared to mess up. But now, now it's just so easy. She let her head lay back slowly and closes her eyes. „Don't leave me." She whispers before dozing off to sleep. I look at her, watching her fall asleep silently as I finally said what I always meant to, ever since all this happened. "I love you too" I whisper and gently kiss her forehead. "And don't you ever worry about me leaving you. That is not going to happen." I continue as the doctors come in a small nurse looking at me, "Umm, Miss West?" She looks at me quietly and nods towards the hallway. "I'll be right back" I say, squeezing Tori's hand slightly before I get up and head outside the room.

"What is it?" The nurse looks up at me and smiles, „She's come a long way since she was admitted. It's good to see her smile again." She laughed quietly and seemed a bit peppy. "You're the only one she would respond to. Her parents stopped by earlier today but she wouldn't respond at all to them," She said in worry as she chewed on her lip quietly, „Right though. The doctors said we have to keep her for about another few weeks to help her completely recover, check her vitals and such, unless there is somewhere safe she can go. Of course there will be a background check on the place, and the social services will come and inspect the place for determination on safety. Do you have or know of a place she could stay for home care? If you do she can leave sooner after they make sure everything checks out at the house." She says nodding stopping every now and then to scribble something then look back up at me. "And you are her fiancé?"

"I am." I respond this time being sure it's not just said so I can get to her. I'd love to have Tori stay at my place. Well, my father is rarely at home anyways I have pretty much to the whole house for myself. And now with his new job he's even more busy and even less at home. This should work. At least it's worth a try. "She can stay at my place. You've got the address somewhere in your papers, I am noted as emergency contact." I tell the nurse. I know that those people will most likely tear the whole house apart and check for everything but I am willed to go through that if it means having my Tori with me, away from her so called family who doesn't give a damn about her. I'll try everything to make this happen.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of weeks since Tori got out of coma. The doctors have been telling me it wasn't too sure that she'll wake up again. There was a blockage in the cerebellar artery due to the hit on her head causing her brain to mess up. Or at least that's how I understood it. _Why do doctors always have to talk so… difficult? Can't they just straight out say what's going on? Guess they need that fancy-talk for their own little ego or something. _

While Tori was recovering I the hospital those social services people checked my house several times, making sure everything is alright so she can stay at my place for the rest of her recovery. They've been checking each room, scribbled a lot of things onto their papers but in the end they confirmed that everything is okay.

Today is the day, the certificate thing is already signed, now we just need to sign the release papers and she'll be ready to go. Well, ready to leave since she isn't able to walk, yet. That will take some time. She was immobile for months, her muscles need to get used to movement again. But this has to happen slowly. Except for that she's recovered nearly completely, at least physically.

It's a nice Saturday morning as I drive over to the hospital. I head straight towards Tori's room. _Dang, how often did I walk through this door?_ I've been visiting her every day for the past 6 months even if it was just for an hour. Today is going to be the last time I'll enter this room. Today I am going to take her home. _Wait, home? Hmm. Sounds good. _

Smiling I enter the familiar room. Tori slowly pushes herself up in the bed looking over at me smiling as the monitor starts to beep a bit faster. She looks up at it and then look back over at me reaching out quietly. She doesn't know that she'll be leaving today. I didn't tell her yet, it's supposed to be a surprise. Suddenly she freezes, shaking her head looking past me.

"Get out!" she whimpers trying to move away slightly in her bed. I spin around at her sudden change of reaction only to see her relatives standing in the doorway. I growl slightly, my hand forming a fist as I shoot Trina a glare. "Come on Tori, we came to take you home." her father says reaching out to Tori.

"She won't go anywhere. Not with you." I try to stay as calm as possible standing between Tori and Mr. Vega. I know I have to make sure they won't take her home. I don't even want to think about what Trina could do to her when she'd be alone with Tori. "The docs already filled a paper certifying that she's going to stay at my place for recovery." I continue.

"And what gives you that right? WE are her legal guardians!" Mrs. Vega exclaims stepping forwards and glaring down at me. Trina moves over to Tori's bedside and sits down quietly petting her leg as she stares up at her quietly. She pulls me close and buries her face in my back, her heart monitor and oxygen machine going wild. She's clearly panicking.

"And what gives you the right to treat your own daughter like crap?" I shout out. I'd love to simply punch her face but I restrain myself fearing it might trouble Tori too much. "And you." I hiss shooting a glare at Trina "Get the hell away from her." _I have to win this I simply can't let them take her home._ From the corner of my eye I see Tori pressing the emergency call button. _The bitter truth needs to be told. Now, before it's too late. And I already know how._ I feel slightly relieved as I hear people hurrying down the hall.

Tori relaxes slightly still holding me close, her heart monitor slowing down some. The nurses come in and start to clear the people out. As they remove everybody from the room to stabilize her she grips my arm tight and whines clawing me back to her. I feel her fingernails sink into my arm as she pulls me back. "No! Please!" Tori whimpers trying to pull me back as they push her family out of the room.

"Excuse me, I've got to tell you something important about miss Vega." I start waiting for the nurse to listen. I know once they know what really happened back in that night they would never let her family get ahold of Tori. "It will have to wait." the nurse says trying to pull me away from her.

„No! Listen to her damn it!" Tori growls in a weak scream. The nurse stops, looking at her then at me as she moves over and then up at the others, „Get those three out, this one can stay." Tori pulls me back to her burying her face in my side crying slightly. Sitting next to Tori on her bed I grip her hand firmly.

"Listen." I begin. "Tori can't go back to her parents no matter what. She didn't get injured accidentally when she got here. Her sister did that to her on purpose. And it wasn't the first time. If you send her back to them she'll surely end up here again in a matter of time... or worse. Please let her go with me she won't be safe with those people." I beg, tears starting to run down my face.

The nurse looks at me listening quietly before looking towards the doctor, „We will discuss it, but please she needs to rest. We need to ask you to wait outside." Tori looks up and pulls me closer kissing my cheek softly with a loud whimper. I lean down pressing my lips onto hers. "Hey, you rest, try to get some sleep okay? I'll take care of something important. You'll see when you wake up everything will be fine." I whisper as our lips part.

Smiling I squeeze her hand one last time. "Please make the right decision, for her sake." I tell the nurse and slowly leave the room. Walking past Trina I head down the hall a bit before getting my phone out. "André, get the others to the hospital, it's important." I wait for my phone to send the message before putting it back into my pocket hoping for all this to sort out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Our friends arrived soon after I sent out the message. Well, our friends minus Beck. André, Cat Robbie, they all looked so worried and they don't even know what's going on. I'm quite sure they think Tori's condition worsened again or something. "Guys, let's head over to one of the waiting rooms. We have to talk." I finally speak leading them into the waiting room I've been sitting in when she arrived here.

Sitting around a small table 3 pairs of worried eyes stare at me. "What is it?" André asks, fidgeting on his chair. "Is Tori alright?" I hear Cat ask, holding her giraffe plush close. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Robbie joins them. "Calm down. Tori is fine." All three sink into their chairs, sighting in relief. "For now." I continue, the tension and worry returning into their eyes. "She needs our help. She simply can't go back home to her parents." I start explaining them the whole thing only being interrupted by Cat's occasional gasping. André just kept shaking his head and Robbie, he just listened, looking terrified.

Trina walks in the waiting room and lifts an eyebrow, letting a wicked smirk cross her face. "Well isn't he just a good boy. Minding like a good mutt should unlike you three," she snaps and shoots hard glares at all of them, her eyes finally landing hard on me. She takes a few steps forwards, a large scar under her cheek from the guitar months ago, „You did this to me, a scar for a scar," she snarls and kicks me from the chair. Cat quickly jumps between us gasping for breath as a fist lands hard on her collar bone. "Oh no! You aren't hurting anybody else!" André growls and grabs Trina restraining her, „Somebody get a nurse! She's stronger than she looks!" He grunts and tries to hold her as Robbie runs for the nurses.

I get up and limp over to André and Trina, helping him to press her against the wall while she kept trying to kick and slap us away. "Who? Who are you talking about? What did you plan in your sick little mind?" I growl using all my strength to keep her pressed against the wall. Only letting go off as a nurse entered the room. It was the same woman who I talked to earlier. "Do you believe me now?" I say nodding over at Cat who sat on a chair, hugging her knees up to her chest, fear and pain written all over her face. "This monster shouldn't..." I don't even get to finish my sentence as the nurse's pager went off. She ran out of the room without any explanation, hurrying down the hall. _Wait. She's running into Tori's room._ "Shit." I exclaim running after her.

Beck shoves into the hall past the nurse and freezes as he sees me. "Beck? What?" I yell at him as he rushes past me pushing me out of the way He runs down the hall disappearing outside, the loud revving of a truck followed by sirens as he disappears. I think about following him for a moment but Tori is more important. I see a couple of nurses around her, making sure everything is alright. "What happened" I ask entering the room, rushing over to Tori. Hearing her cry breaks my heart. I don't know what happened but it must have been Beck who caused this. _How could he?_ I lean down towards Tori, slightly lifting her up as I wrap my arms around her, enclosing her in a tight hug. "It's okay, he's gone." I start to whisper.

"Where were you Jade? I asked you not to leave me," She whimpers in my arms not moving to lean into the hug or hugging me back. She just lays there, fear in her eyes as she looks up at me her whole body shaking. "He… He tried to smother me, where were you!?" She says in a loud raspy whisper before wrapping her arms around my neck.

I freeze listening to her words. _He did what? Why? What the hell is going on with him? I don't get it._ Trina's words echo in my mind _"Well isn't he just a good boy. Minding like a good mutt should unlike you three" She must have gotten him to do this. But why? How on earth could he do such a thing? _My mind snaps back as she buries herself into my hair. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here, I should have been right at your side so this wouldn't have happened. But he is going to pay for this, along with your godforsaken sister."

Tori shakes her head and whines, „No Jade. I'm tired of all of this. I need to leave this place. I can't stay here," She whimpers looking up into my eyes sadly. She leans up kissing me softly before pulling away her trembling lips and laying back. „Please Jade...I don't want to live without you, but if I stay here I don't think I'll live anyways. No telling how many of Trina's goons are out there watching for any minute to strike. Please don't leave me," She whines clutching my hand tight.

"I won't. And you will get out of here, as soon as they agree to sign your release papers." I look up at the last nurse that was still with us in the room. I didn't notice the others leaving. She gives me a smile before heading out of the door leaving us all by ourselves. "You'll never have to fear your sister or Beck ever again not as long as I am there to protect you. And look, we can also count on André" I think for a moment. "Well, guess we rather have to protect Robbie and Cat." I chuckle trying to cheer her up a little. "You'll see, everything will be okay again. In fact it will get better than okay. You'll never have to bother with Trina again." I lean down towards her and just as our lips touch a high pitched squeal sends me into a standing position again.

I turn around to see that the others have followed me into Tori's room. Cat's squeal died down as she started to jump up and down a wide grin on her face. André and Robbie behind her both seemingly speechless about what they just saw. I shoot them a grin as I sit down on Tori's bed. They knew we grew close over time but they had absolutely no idea how close. "So, had quite a fight with that maniac, eh?" I ask noticing how beaten up André looked. "You kidding, man? She nearly killed me!" He went silent, seemingly regretting his last sentence considering what she did to Tori. "The security guys got her now." He continues with a content grin. "Good. Say Tori, do you remember the guy who was with Trina in that...night." I ask turning around to her. "You know, he's the only witness of what happened and to get Trina arrested for what she did we might need him."

"Yeah I know him...He's an old friend of mine… an ex actually," She says and pulls me down over her gently so that I am resting against her, running her fingers through my hair. She laughs softly at Cat's squealing and looks up at me quietly, „Guys can we have a minute, I need to talk to Jade alone." She sits up a serious look on her face as she shifts her weight slightly watching the others leave.

I chuckle slightly pointing to the door as Cat stops, mumbling something. "Cat, go make sure André and Robbie follow aunt Tori's orders." I joke, convincing her to follow them. As the door shuts I turn to face Tori. "What is it?" I ask, slightly worried.


	8. Chapter 8

"You told them you were my fiancé?" Tori looks down messing with the ring on her finger before looking up at me, a rather mad look on her face as she shifts her weight again. I wince slightly seeing the look on her face.

"I..." I think for the right thing to say. "I had to. I had to get them allow me to stay so I can make sure you're going to be alright." I finally explain. I look into her eyes biting my lip, not sure what she's going to do next. Tori looks up at me crossly but within a second she smiles kissing me softly.

„Don't ever call me your fiancé again unless you plan on going through with it," She smirks laying back on the bed pulling me gently on top of her as we kiss again, slower and sweeter. It takes us a while before we part. "Who said I won't?" I smirk, my gaze down at her. I'm tempted to ask who she got that ring from but I don't. The fact she is still wearing it is sorta scaring me though. _What if she still got feelings for that person? I really don't want to loose her. No, I shouldn't even think about it. _

Looking up at me she smiles. "I got it from my mom, it was a family heirloom...,"Tori fights with it for a minute before sliding it off, a small tanline where the ring has been for so long. "Trina was supposed to get it, but my mom was so scared that she would just pawn it off for cigarette money that she gave it to me, to give it to someone special." She looks at me biting her lip for a minute before taking my hand. She stares at it then slides the golden band gently over my finger, it fitting perfectly. „Is it too tight?" She blushes deeply looking up into my eyes and brushes the hair gently from my face.

My gaze keeps wandering between Tori and the ring on my finger for a while. It fits just perfect. I let the fingers of my other hand run over the metal, my mind taking in what just happened. I smile, a thousand thoughts flooding my head as tears start flooding my eyes. This left me speechless. So for the lack of words I just wrap my arms around her, pulling her tight as I kiss her passionately.

Tori leans up into the kiss sweetly only to pull away as the heart monitor starts beeping a bit faster. She chuckles, blushing deeply as she plays with my. „Can I go home with you tonight? I'm so tired of being here alone at night. It gets so cold and scary," She whimpers.

"I'll talk to the doc about it. But I don't think it should be a problem." I say as somebody knocks the door. Turning around I see Cat peeking inside. "Can we come in again?" She asks, nearly begging. "Sure, you gotta keep Tori company while I'm going to have a word to the doc about her release papers." I reply but Cat already ran in before I could even finish. "I'll be right back and don't worry you'll be safe, André is quite a skilled fighter." I joke and leave, heading for the nurses´ room.

I knock the door and impatiently wait for someone to open. "Yes? Oh, it's you. What is it? You need anything?" The nurse asks holding some papers in her hands. "Actually yes." I reply "I'd like to sign Tori's release papers if that's okay."

"About those papers." the nurse starts looking at the ones she is holding in her hands a smile forming in her face. "We did all our background checking and thinking about the chaos today we are safe to say that she can go with you." I smile, finally I can get Tori out of here. I can take her home. _Our home._ It already feels good knowing I don't have to leave her for the night anymore.

"But." The nurse continues "she has to get back here each week for a little check-up. Nothing major. We just want to make sure she'll completely recover. Do you think you can manage that?" "Of course. I'd even get her back here daily if necessary." I reply seeing her nod in agreement. "The papers are all ready, you only need to sign here." She hands me one of those papers and a pen. I quickly write my name on it, nod thankfully and head back to Tori's room. "We're going home. Now" I smile standing in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori slowly sat up, looking at me. „If I could move right now I would run over there and tackle you so hard...now come here and give me a kiss, Then take me home to a real bed!" She whimpers loudly holding out her arms to me with a cute pout. I walk up to her but stop leaving a small distance so she can't reach me. "What's the magic word?" I smirk.

She blushes looking at the others and bites her lip. "Jaaadde!" She whimpers looking down at the floor muttering something before looking up at me with pleading eyes. "Fine." I chuckle and take a big step towards her bed. "André, you and Robbie should go over to Tori's old home getting her things. Cat, can you go get a wheelchair in the meantime?" I ask before leaning down wrapping my arms around Tori kissing her.

Tori smiles and giggles triumphantly as she kisses me sweetly. The others leave and she smirks, looking up at me, „My sweet little unicorn." She says bluntly looking up at me. _Wait. Does she seriously remember THAT? _I did tell her about a weird dream I had back when she was still in come but I did not expect her to remember it. Tori giggles and kisses my cheek before pulling me down to lay on top of her, waiting on the others patiently.

"You remember that?" I blush and smile. "Hey, I'm gonna pack your things, the earlier we can get out of here the better." I say getting up. I grab the bag that's been hanging from the chairback and start stuffing the clothes and things her parents brought for her into it. I put the filled bag onto the table as Cat enters with a wheelchair. "Once my brother had to sit in a wheelchair and then he" she stopped giggling. "Well then, let's go." I say as I walk over picking Tori up and gently sit her down into the wheelchair. Cat grabs the bag as I start wheeling Tori towards the door. "Say goodbye to your bed." I say stopping "You won't see it again"

"Good riddance." she laughs and glances back towards the bed, „Wait!" She whines pointing towards the bed, „Your shirt, and the teddy bear!" Cat rushes over to the bed taking the two items. Tori quickly takes them from Cat cuddling the shirt close to her before sitting the teddy bear in her lap.

The nurse waves as we walk down the hall. Cat slightly jumping next to us. I hand her my keys and she goes ahead opening the passenger door of my car. "Just like a married couple" she giggles looking at us as I lift Tori up and get her into the car. I blush. "Go get the wheelchair back" I say turning around to her. "Kk" she replies, handing me Tori's bag and disappears inside the hospital again. I close the passenger door and climb into the car. "You ready?"

Tori takes a deep breath closing her eyes before looking down at the floorboard, „It's just been so long...I'm so scared that I won't be able to do anything, „ she whines and looks up at me, worry and fear in her eyes. She leans over and puts her head on my shoulder, „But I have you, so I know I'll be okay." She says playing with the ring on my finger. „Take me home Jade."

"They said it will take some time for you to completely recover, just be a little patient." I say and kiss her cheek. Waiting for Cat I start the engine finally driving off as she sat in the car. At first we drop Cat off at her house before finally heading home. "We're home" I say pulling into the driveway. I climb out of the car and open the door before picking Tori up. I lay her onto the couch and sit down next to her. "So, what are we going to do now until the boys will come with your things?"

„I don't know." Her voice is an exhausted mumble. She sinks further into the couch, and into a soft sleep, slowly laying down so that her head is in my lap. We remain like this for about an hour before someone is knocking on the door quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

I watch her sleep letting my finger run over the ring quietly as I hear somebody knock on the door. _It must be the boys_. Carefully I get up, making sure not to wake Tori and head over opening the door. Never. Again." André says stepping inside, loaded with several bags. "Shhh, she's asleep." I whisper looking back over at her. "We had to break into Tori's house to get her things." André continued, taking some bags off Robbie. "Technically you didn't. The window was open." Rex explained. "Come, let's go into the kitchen there you can explain everything." I tell them and we leave the room quietly.

"The Vega's didn't open as they noticed it's us." Robbie stated sitting down at the table. "So I climbed up the tree to get through the window into Tori's room" André says loudly remaining silent as I shoot him a glare. "Sorry" he whispered. "I owe you something guys." I say and get up. I head upstairs getting a blanket. I come back into the living room smiling as I tuck her in.

Tori moves slightly before opening her eyes slowly. She looks around the room until her gaze falls onto the bags with her things. "Wha? When did the guys come?" She stretches and pulls me down onto the couch before snuggling up to me. „I wanted to say hey to them."

"They are over in the kitchen. They arrived just a few minutes ago" I say as I wrap an arm around her. "Hey guys, come over here." I call out to them. Both take a seat. Robbie at the edge of the couch and André went straight to the armchair. We've all been silent for a while. "It's been quite a day, eh?" André finally breaks the silence. "Say, do you need help unpacking?"

"It just depends on how long I will be here," Tori says and then looks up at me quietly, a sleepy peaceful look in her eyes. She whines and covers her face from the kitchen light as she snuggle back up into me. "She's even cuter when she sleeps." whispers Rex. Tori lifts her head up and shoots a hard glare at him before smirking. "Hey Jade?" She leans up kissing me hotly, putting a hand on my cheek before deepening the kiss.

Closing my eyes I lean into the kiss. This time the kiss lasts longer than any before. "Love you." I say looking into her eyes, slightly out of breath. "If you... ya´know want some alone time just say." André says clearing his throat. "It's fine." I reply yawning slightly. "But it's been quite a long day, it's already dark outside I guess we should just call it a night and go to sleep." "Alright, call whenever you need something, kay?" André says before getting up and leaving the house along with Robbie.

Tori blushes as she watches them leave and leans up kissing me again, very heated and passionately. She pulls back and looks up at me quietly biting her bottom lip, "You should go to bed baby. You look exhausted, "She whines and rubs the small cut below my eye and wipes the dried blood away, "What happened?"

Touching the small wound hurts but I restrain myself from letting her notice. "That? Oh it's nothing. I sorta hit myself while opening the door. You know, lack of attention." I chuckle, I know it's not what happened but something tells me not to tell Tori about the fight with Trina back in the hospital's waiting room. _Dang her sister has frigging sharp fingernails, almost claws. Come to think about it I am surprised Tori didn't notice earlier. Well, maybe it wasn't bleeding until I rubbed my eyes. Even I forgot about it_. "And we both should go to bed." I add.

Tori yawns quietly and nods in agreement, "Bed sounds really nice." She snuggles down into the couch quietly and holds my hand kissing it. "I love you Jade...sweet dreams." She looks up at me and pulls the blanket tighter around herself.

"Oh no, I said bed, not couch" I chuckle picking her up along with the blanket. "It's been a long day, we really need some rest." I say yawning slightly as I carry her up into my room. Laying her down on my bed I grin. "I know, it's not that big but it'll do." I lay down next to Tori, gently wrapping my arms around her waist.


	11. Chapter 11

I stretch, eyes still closed as I wake up mumbling random stuff. My eyes snap open as I hear a faint sniffing. I roll over to Tori, placing my hand onto hers, calmly rubbing the back of it with my thumb. "What's wrong?" I ask. _Damn, my voice must be sounding sleepy as heck. _

"It's just...You've already been through so much for me… and here I am… just being more of a bother. I mean… I can't even walk Jade! I can't feel my feet, I can't do anything for myself! I'm just one big problem after the other!" Tori screams and tries to move away falling face first onto the floor. Laying there she sobs quietly into her arms. „I'm just one big problem."

My heart sinks, I know as much as I want to help her I can't do much about it. All we can do is to be patient while waiting for Tori to recover. "You aren't a bother." I say firmly as I pick her up, sitting her down on the bed again. "Don't you ever think that again." I slowly kneel down in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.

"Do you honestly think I would have done all this to finally get you here if I'd think you are a bother to me? I don't care if you need some help, in fact I am glad I can actually help you. The doctors said it'll take some time until you can feel your feet again. But they also said that your recovery has been really fast so far. So don't worry about it, soon you'll be able to run around just like new. You just need to be a little patient with yourself. Keep trying to move your toes and wait until your feet respond. It will happen." I say wiping the tears off her face.

Tori looks up to me and pulls me close hiding her face in my chest quietly, „I just feel so helpless Jade, it's a terrifying feeling to know that anything could happen, and I couldn't do anything to stop it," She whines and stares off at the floor quietly,

„What if Trina comes after you? Or sends Beck over here to finish the job? I couldn't protect you, and if something happened to you, and I survived I would never forgive myself. I'd rather be dead than put you in harms way." She whispers and looks up at me again pulling away slightly.

Fear floods my mind thinking about it. _She is right, what if they try to finish what they started? Of course, Beck knows where I live and so does Trina since she's been dropping Tori off here so we could work on an assignment. Damn. _"Don't worry baby, they got Trina arrested. I forgot to tell you after... Beck happened. She and André had a little fight so the security guards got her. He later told me that they transferred her to the cops. She won't harm you again. And as for Beck, we'll get that problem solved as well."

I stand up and grab my phone off the nightstand. "And in case you didn't notice, I've got a baseball bat under the bed in case someone breaks into the house." I grin. Let me text André to get Robbie and Cat so we can see how we'll get rid of the Beck problem."

„Jade, can you help me try to walk? I wanna know if I can at least do it with assistance." Tori whines and holds out her arms to me quietly. I just nod and put the phone away again. "I'll text the others later. Let's get some breakfast first." I say as I walk back over to her. "Careful, okay?" I take her hands in a manner a mother would do with her child. "One step after the other." I smile, glad she's not giving up.

Tori smile gently taking my hands tightly in hers, looking up before forcing her legs to move, taking just a few steps before she stops. She whines and leans against the wall looking at me, sadness in her eyes, „I'm sorry Jade." Her voice is a dark whisper, her eyes drifting to the floor as the smile disappears.

"Hey, you made it. Just a few steps for now but you've been walking again." I say, still smiling at her. "We're going to repeat this every day and soon you'll be able to walk on your own again, you'll see. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving." I pick her up, carrying her downstairs into the kitchen. "Say, what do you want for breakfast?"

Tori smiles up at me and leans up kissing me softly, „You always know how to make the bad feelings go away Jade, and whatever you want." She smiles snuggling into my arms.

I grin and sit her down on a chair. "Hope you're fine with cereal." I say opening the cupboard taking out two bowls, spoons and a ridiculously colorful carton. "Milk." I mumble as I place the items onto the table turning for the fridge. Opening the bottle I wrinkle my nose. "Better open a new one." I chuckle and get out a fresh bottle, placing it onto the table.

Tori smiles up at me and pours us both some cereals in the bowl. She pulls hers closer to her and picks at the dry cereal before taking the milk and starts to pour some into her bowl, drowning her cereal.

I stare at the cereal in front of me for a bit before I get up again. Heading over to the countertop I take an apple and two bananas and slowly start to slice them into pieces. I put all the fruit slices onto a plate placing it in the middle of the table. "Vitamins, you gotta need them" I grin.

Tori smiles and takes a small slice of apple looking up at me before she holds it up. „Apple?" She smirks playfully, licking her lips suggestively. I chuckle and lean forward, halfway crawling on top of the table. "Sure." I whisper, a challenging smirk on my face. Tori smirks and puts the apple between her teeth before looking at me. "Come and get it."

I giggle slightly as I lean even closer to her, our lips touching as I take a bite off the slice. I sit back into my chair, grinning at Tori shortly before eating my cereal.


	12. Chapter 12

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask putting the bowls into the dishwasher. "I'll ask the others to come over this afternoon." "Okay, and sure. You pick a movie." Tori smiles and starts to get up but stops herself. She grips the wall tight and takes four or five steps before running out of wall. She sighs softly looking over at me. „It's a start?" she asks a somewhat hopeful look on her face.

With a wide, stupid grin and a way too girly giggle I run over to Tori, lifting her off the ground. "You did it! You've been walking on your own." I cheer. „What can I say, you motivate me." She chuckles softly and reaches up rubbing my cheek gently. „I was gonna go get a blanket, so we could cuddle up and watch the movie."

"Cuddle sounds good." I reply carrying her over to the living room sitting her on the couch and get a pile of DVDs from the cupboard, handing them over to her. "You pick a movie while I'm gonna get a blanket." I say before heading upstairs. I pick up the blanket and head back to the living room. "You made a decision?" I call out from the stairs.

"Yep," Tori calls back and smiles handing me the DVD as I walk in the room. I give her the blanket and she immediately curls up under it. I hit "play" after the player finished reading. I didn't check which movie she chose. I walk over to Tori, holding her close as I cuddle up to her under the blanket waiting for the movie to start.

Tori nips at my neck from under the covers and poke her nose out cutely before peeking out at me and slipping back under the covers playfully. "What the heck are you doing?" I giggle slightly lifting the blanket, smiling at her. _It feels good to see her usual positive self again._

Tori slides over me as the blanket is lifted kissing me sweetly as the movie starts, „Trying to get warm," she whimpers and snuggles up to me pulling the blanket tight around us. I shake my head slightly, a grin on my face. "Hey Vega, I know what's going to get you warmed up."

She looks up at me quietly, „What?" she blinks, glancing towards the TV letting my eyes linger for a minute. I smirk and sit up. "Well... this!" I laugh and start tickling her. It was a great feeling seeing her all happy and playful again so I just sorta let myself get carried away with it.

Tori laughs wildly and squirms. Suddenly she pins me down, looking at me with a smirk. "Oh, what are you gonna do now?„ She chuckles and leans down for another kiss. She lets her hands trail down my arms, and rests on the sides of my neck. "I know something else that'll heat us both up."

I chuckle a wide smirk growing on my face. "Oh really?" I wrap my arms around her, pulling her down on top of me as someone knocks the door. "Ah darn." I mumble as I get up opening the door. "Oh um... Did I interrupt you or something?" Cat asks looking at me, my hair all tangled up from our little couch-fight. _Yes._ "No, come in." I answer. I would have liked to send her off but I can't do that to Cat. She'd just end up crying at the door until we let her in.

"Hey." Tori calls from the couch after pausing the movie. Giggling Cat ran up to her, embracing her into a tight hug. "Oh, you're watching a movie?" "We tried. Anyways, anybody want some popcorn? Maybe we'll actually get to watch the movie on a second try." I say closing the door behind Cat.

„I do please baby." Tori replies. Cat take a seat on the couch and giggles at the word "baby". "Of course" I say and vanish into the kitchen getting some microwave popcorn ready. I dump it into a big bowl for us and some in a smaller one for Cat. Coming back I hand Cat her bowl and she immediately snacks on it, a pleased smile on her face. "Hey Cat, don't eat it all before the movie even starts" I laugh sitting next to Tori, the bowl between us.

Tori picks the bowl up and puts it in her lap as she scoots over so that our bodies are pressed together. She smiles as she kisses my cheek and reaches over, grabbing the remote and hitting play, „A Walk To Remember," Tori says happily and starts snacking on the popcorn.

"Why did I know you're going to choose something like that?" I smile kissing her neck. "But don't you fall asleep this time." I add and take some of the popcorn. Tori laughs quietly and snuggles up closer to me before looking over at Cat. She stands up shakily. She slowly takes a step over and moves to sit between me and Cat. I was about to reach out and catch her in case she'll fall but she made it leaving Cat to stare at her in disbelief. "Tori, did you just...? Tori pulls both of us close to her, covering us up as she wiggles down in the middle. I just smile and lean my head onto her shoulder. "One step after another"

"Just have to give it time.," Tori smiles looking at her, then she looks over and presses our noses together. She giggles and nuzzles me before turning back to the movie quietly munching on some popcorn.

"Hope you'll be able to come back to school after winter break. It's boring without you" Cat replies eating some more popcorn. I just stay snuggled up to Tori, watching the movie. Even though the DVD has been laying around here for a while I never really watched it. _Beck has gotten it for me as we started dating. Should have thrown it away a long time ago._

I slowly get up as the movie is over, making sure not to wake you and tuck both of you in._ I knew they will fall asleep. I just knew it. _I place a soft kiss onto Tori's cheek before heading off to the kitchen. Pouring myself some coffee I notice I forgot my phone upstairs. I go get it and start texting André while getting back into the kitchen. "Hey, go get Robbie and come over please. Don't knock, just come in, it's open."


	13. Chapter 13

Since I don't want to wake the other two I decide I might do some cleaning. _Cleaning without background music sucks_. Instead of turning the radio on, I start to hum random songs. It's not loud enough to wake Tori and Cat and way better than silence.

I pour myself another coffee, slowly stirring it as someone slams the door shut. I head to the living room, about to tear apart whoever shut it so loudly. Seeing Beck I freeze in my tracks, the mug I have just been holding in my hands hits the floor clattering loudly. "You!" I growl, "What gives you the right to fucking show up here?" I step over shoving him backwards at the wall.

"Cat help me upstairs, please," I hear Tori mumbling. „Look...I came to make things right! What happened that night, I...Trina didn't give me any choice!" Beck starts taking a step forward.

I see Cat and Robbie are about to help Tori upstairs so I don't have to worry about her being in all this. Part of me wants to go and comfort her but I have to deal with him first. "To make things right?" I shout at him, pushing him even more. "To make things right? Damn you fucking tried to kill Tori yesterday there is nothing you could make right about that." Tears started to well up in my eyes, both tears of anger and hurt. Sure, we did have a hard time being around each other after we broke up but eventually we got over it and became friends. I'd never thought he could do something like that.

"I wasn't going to kill her! I just had to make it seem that way! It was either pretend to kill Tori, or have her kill you! "He screamed shoving me back. „Don't you ever fucking touch Jade! "Tori snarls loudly, pulling herself free from Robbie and Cat before stomping over to us. I was about to punch him as she came stomping over to us. "Explain, now!" she glares at him, standing between us. „Take another step and I'll slit your throat, Oliver." She threatens as he starts to move closer.

"Why did you even agree? Damnit Beck, why didn't you tell anyone? You don't do this to a friend, even if it's just pretend as you say. What if something went wrong and you really killed Tori?" My voice vanished, barely a whisper as I think about his words. I swallow, taking a deep breath. _This is just bizarre. How can Beck do such a thing? Why? He should have known better. _

Tori looks back at me a worried expression on her face. She turns stroking my cheek gently. "Shhh breathe Jade. Come on, deep breath in." She says quietly holding me close. Beck looks at us and sighs as he knocks Andre out of the way causing him to land straight onto the popcorn. Beck walks out, slamming the door behind him before his truck starts up. He hits the gas, throwing gravel before disappearing down the road quickly. „He was just trying to protect you Jade...I can forgive him for what he did, if it was to protect you." Tori whispers looking up at me.

I rest my head on her shoulder, hiding my face in her hair for a moment, trying to calm down. I can't allow myself to break down, not yet. I need to be strong, for Tori. And I seriously don't want the others to see me in such a weak state. It takes me a few moments until I am quite sure I'd be able to talk again. I nod and hug her tight, letting her know I'll be okay before turning to André. "Do you know what's going on?" I ask, my mind pleading for answers.

Andre is too busy with his head buried in the bowl of popcorn to answer anything. "Andre!?" Tori yells, getting his attention to us. "What!?" He jumps resulting in popcorn being now scattered. Tori chuckles softly and weakly leans on me nodding towards the couch, „Please I can't stand up anymore," I nod and carefully walk her back to the couch.

Robbie looks up and sighs „Trina...was supposed to be here as she got arrested at the hospital. So she called Beck, and told him to get rid of you at the hospital, her coming after you was just means of motivation to make Beck do her bidding. He never meant to hurt anybody, the hospital staff was even in on the whole plan, that's the only reason he wasn't arrested." He sighs and sits down, starting to pick up the popcorn off the floor. Andre sighs as he licks his fingers clean and stares blankly at the floor,

„He knew that if agreeing to that could get Trina to the hospital before Tori's 'death' then he could use that, but in order to do that he needed to know you were safe. When he was sure you weren't in Trina's way that's when he nodded to the police officer outside. They had already worked out some big plan where Beck would run in 'smother' Tori and then run out in a panic speeding off with the cops on his tail. He knew Trina would react to what he did, that's why he hasn't shown up until now, he wanted to make sure Trina couldn't hurt you, or Tori anymore," André finishes with a shake of his head stands up. "I should probably go find him, knowing how he is right now, he'll probably over dose or something." Andre leaves quickly and walks out to his car. "Hey Cat, go with him please? Beck will hear reason from you." Tori asks looking up at the redhead.

Cat nods and runs after André leaving us with Robbie. "So this was just one big plan? But how...? Why?" Knowing what really happened just confused me even more. I lean onto Tori, my mind desperately trying to see a sense in all that. "This is just a big damn mess." I sigh. _I feel bad for being so harsh on Beck but how could I know he really just tried to protect us? Everything just seemed so real even though it was bizarre._ I shake my head slightly and get my phone from the kitchen. "Beck I'm sorry, the others just told me. Please don't do something stupid." I send off the message.


	14. Chapter 14

Not long after I went back to the living room my phone lights up. „Why wouldn't you just listen to me?" After reading the message I let my fingers run over the small keyboard as I type my reply. "Maybe I should have but try to understand. What would have you done in my situation?" I hit send and nuzzle up to Tori. "I'm so proud of you, you know?"

„Why? What did I do?" she whispers quietly, her voice a rasp whisper from her screaming.

"You should have seen yourself. You've been walking, well, you almost ran." I smile. "And you kept me from breaking down in front of the others." I add whispering. I place a kiss onto her cheek and turn my head making sure Robbie didn't hear the last part. And he surely didn't, he is way too busy removing the broken mug from the floor. "Thanks Rob" He looks up, nods quickly and continues picking the broken pieces off the floor.

Tori smiles up at me pulling me close, looking away, „You helped me Jade." "Not this time. You made it all on your own. But next time you better slow down a little." Suddenly the door opens and André, Cat and Beck come inside.

By the look on Beck's face I can't make out whether he's sad or angry. He stays in the doorway while Cat and Andre sit down on the couch, Robbie soon joining them after dumping the broken mug into the trash. I stand up and walk over to him. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened but try to understand. What would've you done in my situation?" I say and pull him inside, closing the door behind him.

Beck gives me a weak smile before heading over to the couch, straight towards Tori. He reaches out to hug her but she refuses for a moment, glaring up at him before finally accepting the hug but pushing him away soon after. I head over to them and as soon as I am standing near the couch I feel Tori's grip around my wrist. „Jade I'm tired," she whimpers looking up at me.

I smile looking down at her. "Alright. You want to walk or shall I carry you upstairs?" I ask waiting for her response. _I do want to know the whole story behind all this. Even though André has told us I want Beck to explain why and how. He is the only one knowing the whole thing. Well, along with Trina. I hope he'll tell me even though things escalated earlier but first I've got to get Tori to bed. She is still in recovery and needs rest._

"Help me walk?" she asks getting up slowly. I wrap her arm around my shoulder and mine around her waist so she can lean on me while walking. She smiles at me as we walk upstairs and I sit her down on the bed. „Jade...Don't leave me," Tori whimpers pulling me close as she looks up at me.

I sigh running my hand through my hair, my fingers untangling it a little. "Okay, I'll be right back." I say and head over to the closet getting a few blankets. _It's quite late already_. I walk down the stairs and put the blankets on the table in the living room. "In case you guys like to stay. There should be enough room for everyone. You can sleep either on the couch or in the guest room. You've got to get that arranged on your own. And if you want to go home don't forget to close the door." I tell our halfway-asleep friends and head back upstairs.

Tori is half asleep as I come back. Sprawled out across the bed she's not responding to the door opening. Her clothes laying neatly in a chair on the side. She sighs and shifts her weight slightly in the bed wearing my tank top and a pair of loose boxers.

I grin watching Tori on my bed. I quickly change into some short pajama and gently nudge her to the side so I can get into the bed too without having to lay on top of her. "Actually I planned to sleep in here too." I chuckle and pull the blanket over both of us.

"I know, I was keeping a spot warm for you," she purrs and slides over before pulling me close using me as a pillow before she leans up kissing me deeply. She nips my bottom lip gently before closing her eyes kissing me deeper and more passionately.

I lean into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Tori pulling her on top of me. I lean my head back a little as my lungs start to protest for air. "We really should get some sleep." I say panting slightly.

Tori lets her hands rub on my sides gently as she looks down at me, „Sleeping is far from what's on my mind," she whispers and leans down placing a kiss on my neck softly sitting on top of me.

I look up at her, a smirk on my face. "You know you're still in recovery and should be resting, right? And that's definitely no rest." I say hearing a door being shut, reminding me we aren't the only ones in this house right now. _Somebody must be heading to the bathroom upstairs._ "Don't you think we should wait until we are a little more, you know, alone?"

Tori blushes and sighs as I point out the flaws in her plan and lays down quietly, „Okay, okay." she whispers quietly holding me close. "Next time." I mumble tracing small circles on her back before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dang it's been so long since I last updated this story. I am terribly sorry about the time I let you guys wait but well yeah… life happened. And I sorta lost inspiration, or whatever to continue. Sure, the roughs for the next few chapters have already been written fro quite some time. (Since this is a collab piece a friend and I are working on it together and I form our ideas into actual chapters. Yes, it shouldn't be THAT hard to frequently update this story but eh, deal with it XD) **

**Actually this chapter is completely written by me. We happened to have a small "hole" in out plotline I felt the need to fill with a chapter. **

**Whatever, I guess you came here to read the story and not my pointless rambling, right?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sadly sleep didn't last long for me. Seeing Beck trying to kill Tori is seriously not what I like dreaming about. Carefully getting myself out of her grip I sit up. _At least one of us is getting some sleep. _

I stare off into the darkness of the room, thousands of thoughts flooding my mind. Witch a sigh I reach over to the nightstand for my Pearpod. Maybe witch some music I'll be able to get back to sleep.

I keep zapping through the songs for a while. _Shit this isn't working. _Setting the Pearpod back onto the nightstand I crawl out of the bed. Let's try what always seems to work when I can't sleep and got a lot on my mind – take a walk.

Glad I don't need to switch on a light I make my way downstairs. _Someone is snoring. Most likely Robbie. _ I grab my keys from the counter put on a jacket and leave, making sure to close the door quietly so nobody would wake up.

It is a rather cold night but it's beautiful. There is not a single cloud in the sky allowing a clear view on the countless of stars. I hide my hands in my pockets and slowly start heading down the road as I hear steps from behind. I turn around to see Beck following me. _Oh great, there goes my alone time. _

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I ask the dark figure. I don't know why I am even waiting for him to catch up before continuing my walk. "I just… What are _you _doing out here, alone? You know you shouldn't roam the streets that late." He places a hand on my shoulder a rather concerned look on his face.

I shrink back at the touch, his hand falling down. "What's going on?" he asks. "Nothing. Can't I just go out to take a darn walk?" "Jade." He steps in front of me, putting his hands onto my shoulders in some sort of attempt to stop me from walking away. "I know you well enough to tell when something is bothering you. Plus you always do… this when you've got to think.."

I scowl, shake his hands off and keep on walking. I have no plan where I am going but I seriously don't care. "Why?" I ask not even bothering to look at him. "Why what?" "Everything. You. That… plan. This." I sigh "What the hell is going on Beck?" I turn my gaze at him and see his expression drop, his face filled with guilt.

He remains silent for a while apparently searching for a way how to explain so we just keep on walking. We're walking down the dark streets just the two of us. It's been a long time since we did such a thing. We sort of developed some kind of friendship a while after the break-up but we never really talked much or did things together after that.

And now being alone with him feels so different, so wrong. I should hate him for what he did but I want to know his reasons. And I want to hear it from nobody else than him.

Crossing a small park we stop and the tiny pond located pretty much in the middle of it.

I watch him kick stones into the water before I finally decide to break the silence. "You're going to tell me anytime soon or are we just going to waste time out here?"

Looking up at me he finally starts talking telling me that Trina forced him to decide to either get rid of Tori or have her kill me. _Pah, as if that thing could ever do that. _He explained that everything was planned out and nobody was supposed to get harmed. _Yeah, tell that to Tori who got a scare for life, dude. _But basically he just repeated everything I already knew.

I shrug as he stops talking and returns to kicking stones. "That's all?" I ask my gaze still on him. "Yeah." Now it is his turn to shrug. "Less than I expected but good to know you didn't just go crazy and try to murder people. Canadian boy gone bad." I gently punch his arm. "Come on, let's go back before someone starts missing us."

Nobody says a word as we walk back home. I guess none of us even knows what to say. Maybe we both are afraid to say something wrong and have all this escalate again. Back inside we both seems to be glad everyone else is still asleep. All of a sudden Beck pulls me into a hug causing me to freeze a little. "Goodnight Jade." He whispers and quickly let's me go. "Night Beck" I reply and head upstairs.

Tossing my jacket onto the chair I carefully crawl back into bed. I place a gentle kiss onto Tori's cheek and bury myself under the blanket. Being cold and tired I soon feel myself drift off to sleep. Finally.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Writing this actually took way longer than it may seem. I really hope the next update won't take as long as this, keep your fingers crossed.**

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews.**

**Oh and in case you haven't already check out our other story "Jori Reunited." **** s/8849955/1/Jori-Reunited**


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up to some loud noise coming from the kitchen. I quickly sit up ready to grab anything near me and go chase off whoever is in the house as I remember what happened last night. Knowing it's most likely Beck who is going to get himself some breakfast I lay back down watching Tori who is still asleep next to me in the bed. _How the hell can she still be asleep when there is someone tearing apart the kitchen?_

Moments later she starts to stir and opens her eyes looking up at me. Smiling she leans up to place a kiss onto my cheek. "Good morning beautiful. You look distressed." She whispers sleepily and moves some strands of hair out of my face.

"It's okay" I shrug. _To be woken up like this must have startled me a little more than I'd make myself believe._ "Slept well?" I yawn looking down at her as I snuggle back up under the blanket.

"Mhm, and you?" Tori sits up slowly and looks down at me, „I felt you leave last night, the bed gets really cold when somebody gets up and leaves ya'know?" I look up at her, seeing an expecting look, demanding an explanation.

"I just couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I often do that. It sorta helps me to think." I explain ans see her gaze soften. "I didn't think you'd notice. Sorry for letting you freeze." I chuckle kissing her cheek as she lays back down under the blanket with me.

„Beck went with you." She states looking up at me, „You honestly didn't think I'd be able to smell him on you? That putrid cologne of his gives it away." She leans over me, „Did he explain everything to you?"

I sigh "I tried to get him to talk but he didn't say anything we don't know already. But I think he really is sorry about what happened." I look down playing with the ring on my finger.

"Maybe he just needs some time. I hope he will tell us someday." I whisper as someone knocks the door before opening it slowly, the smell of coffee filling the air. "Good morning." A familiar voice echoes through the room. I look up at the door, seeing Beck come in some coffee for each of us in his hands. "Girls..." He sighs "I guess I've got some explaining to do." He says handing out the coffee.

Tori shrinks away from him quietly and moves closer to my side, ignoring the coffee gesture, pressing herself against the wall as she stares at him. I wrap my arm around her, gently pulling her close. Beck frowns and puts the coffee onto the nightstand.

"So? You're finally going to talk?" I ask looking up at him. "After our walk last night I've been thinking." he starts sitting down and the edge of the bed. "I never had the intention to hurt Tori. But if I wouldn't have agreed to Trina's plan she... she would have killed you to make Tori suffer before finishing her plan. She wanted to get rid of both of you. You because you found out what she did to Tori and Tori because she is jealous. She said when Tori isn't around anymore people will finally appreciate her talent. I had no choice." He finally spoke after thinking for a while.

"But why didn't you tell anyone? If we would have known we would have been prepared. Damnit Beck, you haven't seen Tori after that, she must have thought you're really going to kill her. Don't you think before doing something dumb as that? A simple text and we would have known. Just a warning, an explanation."

"Nothing will ever make me forgive you for that night Beck." Tori growls, her eyes a menacing glare as she stares at him from behind me, „I can understand it, but damn it Beck you know suffocating is my worst fear!" She lunges out for him and growls loudly.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd never agree to this but it had to seem as real as possible." He replies backing away. "And you couldn't come up with any other plan? Seriously?"

Tori gets up shoving him away as she struggles to walk out of the room. Walking seems to be easier for her today though. I sigh and shake my head. _That really wasn't a clever move from him. Not at all._ I take the coffee out of his hand and follow Tori, taking a sip of the hot liquid leaving Beck on his own in my bedroom.


End file.
